TEAMWORK
by MyFairRaven
Summary: After Sauske comes back to the Leaf Village he and his team mates Old and New  are having quite a few problems with teamwork, so Tsunade comes up with the perfect plan...Will they survive her plan?
1. Chapter 1

TEAMWORK

*After Sauske comes back to the Leaf Village he and his team mates(Old and New) are having quite a few problems with team work, so Tsunade, being the genius she is, comes up with the perfect plan(More of a punishment really.) The only question now is: Will all of them kill each other before they learn to get along, or will they work together to make their team stronger?

*This is my first story so please be nice about the reviews, if you see something I need to fix I will be more than happy to fix it, just please don't be rude about it. :)

Training Grounds 6:00AM...

Sauske was the first to arrive at the training grounds this morning, he was always eager to train and spar, unfortunetly his three other team mates did not share his enthusiasm. Sakura arrived about ten minutes later with Sai right behind her, they both mumbled a quick "Hello" to Sauske who replied with his usual "Hn". Three hours later Naruto had yet to make an appearance at the training grounds and Kakashi was nowhere to be found, the three teamates that were there were starting to get frustrated and angry when Naruto finally decided to show up. Walking up to them in his usual carefree manner he shouted an excited "GOOD MORNING" to his three fellow teamates oblivious as usual to their equally angry faces.

Sakura predictably was the first one to finally lose control of her temper, "Where the HELL have you been you IDIOT! You were supposed to be here three hours ago, do you have any idea how long we have been waiting here for you?" Naruto, being Naruto, gave the wrong answer to this question, "Sakura, I had things to do. Why didn't you just train without me if you were in a hurry?" By this time the veins on Sakura's forehead were standing out and smoke was coming out of her ears, "You GIANT IDIOT, Kakashi sensei told us that we had to train together in order to build teamwork as well as to rebuild our trust again, have you forgotten?" Naruto shook his head,"Oh right, well you could just tell him that we trained together couldn't you Sakura? I mean it's not like there's anything wrong with MY team work, it's Sauske and Sai's fault it's all messed up."

"THAT'S IT." Sakura yelled and the next thing Naruto knew he was flying threw the air to smash into a tree five hundred yards away. "IDIOT" Sakura mumbled.

Sauske was the next to lay into Naruto about being late, "Just what did you have to do that was more important than our training dobe?" Sauske asked with his usual impassive face and tone. "Uh, well I wanted to eat ramen for breakfast and the shop doesn't open till eight and then it took me an hour to eat, so that's why I was three hours late" Naruto stated in an innocent tone. "WHAT, you were eating ramen! That's why you were late?" Sakura shouted, but before she could say anything more Sauske said, "Shut up Sakura, I was talking to him." Naruto was angry that Sauske would talk to Sakura that way, plus he saw the hurt expression on her face when Sauske said that, "Hey TEME, don't you talk to her that way!", Naruto shouted. Sauske just looked at Naruto and said, "What are you going to do about it DOBE?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sauske,"What did you just say to me? he asked. "Hard of hearing idiot? I asked what you were going to do about it." Sauske replied in a bored tone. Naruto clenched his fists, "I'm gonna kick your ass TEME!" And with that Naruto punched Sauske in the nose, blood went flying everywhere and the next thing you knew the two of them were rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other while Sai and Sakura looked on in horror.

Sakura and Sai were trying to pull the two of them apart before the sensei arrived which could be at any moment now, unfortunatly Naruto and Sauske were not in the mood to participate. Sauske punched Sai in the stomache when he tried to pull him off of Naruto which resulted in Sai punching Sauske in the face, that started a fight between the two of them, and since they had never really liked each other anyway this fight was even worse than the one he and Naruto had been having. Sauske and Sai both drew their swords and began dualing to see who the better swordsman was. Meanwhile still on the ground Naruto and Sakura were also engaged in a fight now, before when Sai had pulled Sauske off of Naruto he had tried to pull Sauske's hair but unfoutunatly had ended up pulling Sakura's instead, which had resulted in an all out war starting between Naruto and Sakura because he had pulled her hair.

An hour later that was how their sensei found them...Sai and Sauske were both sweaty and bleeding from cuts they had gotten from each other swords and Naruto and Sakura were still rolling around on the ground punching the daylights out of each other, they were both black and blue by this time. Kakashi could not believe his eyes, he knew their teamwork hadn't been that great since Sauske got back, but it had never gotten THIS bad before. "ENOUGH" he roared. All four of his students stopped dead and stared at him in horror, they couldn't believe they had let him catch them like this, but it was too late to do anything about it now. "Sensei?" Naruto asked hesitintly. "SILENCE" Kakashi said. "I can't believe you guy's what on earth did you think you were doing?" he asked. Nobody had an answer for him they just stared at him with ashamed face's, except for Sauske who's face was blank as usual. "No answer? FINE, we'll just see what Lady Tsunade has to say about this latest developement in your team work. Let's go." They all groaned because they knew what was coming, but they followed their sensei just the same. They all had a bad feeling about what Lady Tsunade would say about this latest developement.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

***Hello again, I meant to write this chapter a few days ago, but I got distracted by another story. So sorry it took so long...)**

**The walk to Tsunades office was unpleasant to say the least, all four of the younger teamates were giving their best glares to each other the whole way there. **

**Once they arrived at Tsunades office the most immature scene Kakashi had seen from them yet occured: Kakashi knocked on Tsunades office door and heard a shouted, "COME IN." from the other side, assuming that in the Hokage's presence the other four would behave themselves Kakashi walked in first. His four younger companions unfortunatly were all equally determined to get into the room first which ultimatly resulted in them all being squashed aginst each other trying to fit through the door at the exact same time.**

** Naruto was squashed against Sauske who snarled, "Get off me bitch.", to which Naruto replied in kind, "Make me asshole.", Sauske shoved Naruto causing him to push Sakura into Sai, Sakura shouted," Move it you two." to Naruto and Sauske who both threw her a dirty look over their shoulder's. Sai shoved Sakura foward at that point which caused her to slam into Naruto and Sauske causing all three of them to sprawl on the floor in an undignified heap. "What the hell sai!" Sakura screamed at the pale boy. Sai just smirked and said to all three of the people on the ground,"You were in my way." Naruto clenched his fist and lunged at Sai hissing,"Why you little...", and the two of them procceded to wrestle each other on the ground until Sakura and Sauske pulled them apart, throwing each of them to oppisite sides of the rather large room.**

** Meanwhile Kakashi and Tsunade stared on in bemused horror at the scene playing out right in front of their eyes. Naruto and Sai had recovered at that point and were about to go for each others throats again when Tsunade shouted, "ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN, NOW!", Naruto, Sakura, Sauske and Sai all froze at her shout and then procceded to sit down in the four chairs in front of her desk, each of them unusually quiet.**

** Naruto started to say, "Sai started...", but he never got to finish because at that point Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk and roared, "QUIET.", Naruto shut up immidiatly and didn't attempt to speak another word. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the four young ninja in front of her, " I have had it with you four and your arguing, and i'm done trying to get you to get along with each other by talking, so now I think it's time for some action.", the four ninja in front of her stared at her with equally wary expressions, but none of them dared to say so much as one word, Kakashi was smirking over in the corner.**

** Tsunade stood up from her desk, " Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, Sauske Uchiha and Sai, you three are to spend one week locked together in one of captin Yamato's wooden cages in the forest of death." They all stared at her with horrified expressions. Naruto started to speak but Tsunade cut him off, "I'm not done yet, your cage will be one mile in both length and width, you will have just enough food and water to survive for a week and you will have to work together to come up with a plan for heat and shelter if you want to stay warm and dry at night, it is the middle of winter after all." Tsunade smirked at them evilly," Your punishment begins in an hour, you will be locked together for one week after which you will be evaluated, if your teamwork has improved you may go home, but if not your punishment will be upgraded until your teamwork does improve, no matter how long it takes." They all looked outraged by this, especially Naruto, but none of them said a word. They all got up to leave so they could pack their things they would need for the week, but as they were leaving Tsunade stopped them. "Where do you four think your going?" she asked. Naruto said, "Uh, to pack our gear?" Tsunade smirked evilly once again, a bad feeling went through the four ninja. "To pack your gear? I don't think so. This is a punishment you will have no gear, you will eack be given a single kunai and that is all. The rest of your supplies beyond food and water you will have to work together for or do without." They all groaned, but they knew better than to argue when Tsunade was in this bad a mood. "Now you four go sit outside my office while I call captin Yamato so he can begin your punishment.**

** After they left Kakashi asked,"You don't think that was a little harsh?" Tsunade grinned, "Maybe, but I bet their teamwork will have drammatically improved by next week, don't you think?" Kakashi grinned, "I think I feel sorry for them, I just hope their survival instincts are stronger than their fighting insticts. If not then they are in for a rough week." Tsunade grinned sadistically, "Oh, i'm counting on it. Let's just hope they manage not to kill each other." She laughed evilly.**

** Meanwhile in the forest of death captin Yamato had created a one mile by one mile wooden box to put the four bickering teamates in per Tsunades orders. "Okay you four, in you go." he said in a cheerful voice. Naruto scowled, "You don't have to sound so happy about it you know." he mumbled. Captin Yamato only grinned at the four of them, "Well I guess we'll see you guys next week then, your food and water are in there and you have been each given the kunai you are allowed to have. So I guess there is nothing more to say except goog luck." and with that he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.**

** None of the teamates who were looking out from the wooden prison spoke, but they were all thinking the exact same thing: **_**We're Doomed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto, Kishimoto Does.

*Here is the long awaited third chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy!

Day One:

After a rather rough night the four shinobi were up bright and early the next morning and, unfortunatly, in no mood to help each other out during their stay in Yamato's wooden box.

The four stood around each other in a circle trying to decide what each of their duty's were going to be for their week long stay in the box. Sai insisted that since he had done nothing wrong he should have only the easy tasks like gathering fire wood and cooking the meals, Naruto and Sausuke threatened to knock him in the head. Sakura sighed and prepared to play referee between the three boys.

"Look guys we should all just split the tasks equally so that everything is fair and nobody feels their doing more than everyone else." The boys looked at her and, predictably, Naruto was the first to disagree, "I think Sai and Sausuke should have the hardest tasks since none of us would be here in the first place if it weren't for them!" Sauske scoffed at this, "If us being here is anybody's fault then it would be your's and Sakura's. You two started this whole mess back at the training grounds." Sakura gaped at Sauske "What!", she exclaimed. Sai answered before Sauske had a chance, " He's right ugly, if you hadn't jumped all over Naruto for being late then we wouldn't be here." Sakura glared at him and Naruto yelled, "You Bastard! If anybody started this fight it was you! You jumped on me right after Sakura, nobody was fighting at all until you butted in!" Sauske glared at Naruto, "What did you say to me DOBE?" Naruto smirked at him, "Hard of hearing TEME? I said you started it." Sauske started it alright, he punched Nauto in the mouth and the two of them were off to trying to kill each other again.

In the mean time Sakura and Sai were glaring each other down while listening to Naruto and Sauske pound each other into the ground a few feet away. "How dare you say this is my fault sai! I was just trying to correct Naruto's behavior!" Sai just looked at her with his blank stare and then stated in monotone, "Well maybe he just got tired of your ugly self correcting him Eh?" Sakura leapt for him screaming,"You son of a bitch! Im going to crush you! Shannoroooooo..."

Sakura crashed into Sai taking both of them to the ground where they crashed into Sauske who had Naruto in a Head-lock behind them. They all went tumbuling to the ground where what can only be refered to as a free-for-all occured.

Three Hours Later:

All four of the team mates were panting on the ground a few feet away from each other and cheking over their various injuries, which they couldn't bandage because they were allowed no medical supplies, and Sakura didn't have enough chakra left to heal any of them even is she were so inclined, which she most assuredly WASN'T.

They were all out of chakra and had to call a truce in their battle, although Sakura had a feeling the truce was only temporary, and they would be back at each others throats soon. Unfortunatly their extensive injuries prevented them from doing anything other than resting for the day, so I guess in a way the argument was technicly solved.

Later That Night:

As none of them were in any condition to hunt, they had only bread that night for dinner and water to drink, Sauske couldn't even start a fire his chakra was so low, which resulted in them having to sleep in a row all cuddled up together for body heat so they wouldn't freeze to death during the night while they slept. Needless to say they went to bed that night tired, sore and very pissed off.

Back At Hokage Tower:

Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato were all gathered around a crystal ball watching the four hapless shinobe and all their misfortunes. Tsunade sighed, "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. At the rate those four are going hell will freeze solid long before they decide to work as one." Kakashi laughed, "It's only been one day, look at who were dealing with here, I would be more worried if the four of them started getting along right away then if they took a while." Captin Yamato nodded his head, "I agree, those four are not the easiest people in the world to get along with, especially when it comes to each other."

Tsunade sighed again, "Very well, but they better start getting along soon we need them for missions." Kakashi and Yamato nodded, "But in the mean time, lets make this interesting, shall we..." Three evil laughs were heard echoing in the hokage tower.


End file.
